


Day 25: Christmas Decorating

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [24]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is useless, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Simon is angry, there is an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: While decorating their flat Simon gets into an accident involving fairy lights. Baz can't stop laughing and Penny is left to save the day.





	Day 25: Christmas Decorating

Penny 

 

Entering the flat I am immediately welcomed by hysterical laughter coming from the living room. This of course raises my curiosity. 

It only takes a few steps to get to the scene of events. 

This is the picture: a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, twinkling lights around the windows, colourful decoration items scattered all across the floor, a doubled over Baz, uncontrollably laughing and doubled over, clutching his middle. I think he is even crying. In the center of the room is Simon. Tangled in fairy lights and struggling to keep his balance. 

“Baz, don't just stand there. Heeeelp meee!”, Simon whines. 

They haven't noticed me so I'm taking a moment to absorb the ridiculousness of it all. 

Maybe I should leave. Leave them to themselves. Despite the mess they seem like they are having a good time. Or at least Baz is. 

My doubts prompt me to stay. 

Simon won't be able to free himself and Baz doesn't look like he will cool down anytime soon. 

“Penny!!”, Simon spotted me and is now trying to stumble towards me. With his arms and legs trapped at his side he kind of looks like a giant penguin. 

A penguin that was too clumsy to NOT get tangled in Christmas decorations. 

I see him stumble and move forward quickly in a weak attempt to catch him. He hits me square in the chest and we both go down in a jumble of limbs and cables. 

Baz is still a useless and laughing mess so I try to throw Simon off of myself. But of course he is no help and keeps on struggling on top of me, still making an effort at entangling himself from the offending fairy lights. 

“Simon, stop moving! You're making it worse!”, I manage to roll away from him but immediately come back to pin him down to start my search for the end of the cable. 

With a small “Aha” I pull the plug out from underneath him. 

“Now PLEASE just do as I say so we can get this over with.”, I say, pulling him into a sitting position. 

I start relieving him from his restrictions with just a minimum of protest. 

He shoots up instantly, glaring at his uncooperative boyfriend. 

“Are you alright?”, Baz asks, still a little breathless from laughing, clutching his sides like he just ran a marathon. 

“Am I…. Am I alright?”, Simon bites back, “Are you serious?”. 

He whips around and stomps of to the general direction of the kitchen. 

“Aw, don't be angry!! It was funny!!”, Baz hurries after him. 

“No, it wasn't!” Simon yells over his shoulder, face pulled into a grimace and eyes full of fury. 

They keep on arguing loudly in the kitchen and I hear some poor cupboard doors being opened and closed forcefully. 

Probably by Simon. 

“Come on, I'll make you some scones!”, nice try, Basil. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> I just want Baz to laugh more (frequently)


End file.
